kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Angel
Evil Angel is the 231 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After losing sight of Tenri, Keima begins to search for her in the courtyard. Knowing that Tenri would not have run off by herself, he expresses concern and doubt, questioning if Tenri would have run away from him. Just then, Kaori calls for him from upper floor window with a smile. Meanwhile, Elsie's investigation of the unconscious students reveals that they are all being kept within capsules. The number of captured students isn't revealed, but upon further inspection, Elsie discovers that the girls are wearing tags on their wrists inscribed with a Hellian word that is translated to "reserved". Keima meets up with Kaori on the upper floors of the school and is introduced to her study group. Everyone in the study group seems to be optimistic and light spirited. Kaori then states that she needs to leave for a bit. When they are outside the classroom, she comments that those in her study group are all diligent and enthusiastic about studying, and that they all listen to what she says, all the while smiling. Her composure and viewpoint subtlety hints at a dominant personality that will be developed later in the series. Keima recalls his previous preconceptions toward Kaori and agrees to himself to be careful around her. Additionally, he deduces that since she is going after him, rather than Tenri, shows that she is rather intelligent. Just then, as if reading his mind, Kaori assures Keima not to act so tense and that she only wishes to talk. She adds on that she is not planning anything devious as she leads him to the rooftop. On the rooftop, Kaori looks over upon the students in the courtyard and casually comments that the commotion within the school is caused by such a silly thing like rankings on their hands. Just then, her true character is revealed, as her innocent smile turns into a devilish grin, and indicated that the numbers on their hands do not hold meaning on trash like them, and scorns their idiotic ways of thinking. She goes on to claim that when she changes the scenario just a bit, the students fall quietly in line. Kaori then questions Keima if he had also made a deal with the devil, based on his actions to make Tenri ranked first in the school. Kaori then reveals that she used the devils' powers to put numbers on the girls. Her purpose, as she reveals, is to create optimal human sacrifices for the devils when the popularity order is severely affected. Keima immediately recognizes that she is the mastermind behind the affair. In the school hallways, Tenri is following the fake Keima when she senses that something is off. She begins to question the fake Keima's legitimacy, as he has not talked to her in a while and his voice seems to have changed. Then she remembers the real Keima warning her about the lurking dangers within the school and to never follow anyone without a good reason. After realizing her mistake, Tenri quickly turns and runs off. The fake Keima realizes that she had run off but does not chase after her. The fake Keima then takes off his wig and reveals himself to be one of Kaori's helpers. Back on the rooftop, Keima begins to perform some thinking and concludes that the fact that the mastermind behind the ordeal is the girl ranked number one was predictable, but is confused as to why she has openly told him about her scheme, and suspects that she is openly challenging him. He decides to put on an innocent facade and informs Kaori that he does not know anything about devils, and he is only trying to make Tenri number one because it seemed fun. At that moment, Kaori walks up to Keima and knees him in the crotch, and replies that Keima does indeed have many secrets with a smile. With a smile, she offers Keima partnership in her plan. She says that after the devils have taken control of the world, she is allowed to do anything she wants with the city. She adds that all the incompetent people in the world will be cleaned up by the devils, but she is willing to let Keima live, as she is intrigued by his character. Keima strongly opposes this proposition, and continues with his act of not knowing anything about devils. He storms back into the school, leaving Kaori with a mischievous smile on her face. The last panel shows Tenri wandering the halls of the school alone looking for Keima. Trivia References *RedHawkScans Chapter 231 Category:Chapters Category:Summary